


A New Home

by Harris18_11



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Football player AU, High School AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10290086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harris18_11/pseuds/Harris18_11
Summary: When Deb Krieger picks up her family and moves again, how will Ali deal with a new team, a new coach, and a new love interest?





	1. A New Start

12 years of grade school and friends have come and gone along the way. People find their cliques and outcasts find their specialty. The jocks become jockier and the band nerds get nerdier. But in every school there is always one kid who stands out among the rest. Ashlyn harris is the stand out in Cocoa Beach High School. The junior is the star running back on her high school football team. She has been playing football since she could fit a helmet on her head. Everyone one knew who she was and what she did in her free time, correction, who she did in her free time. Ashlyn and Lydia Jones have been off and on since freshmen year. But the new transfer might change a lot of things for Ashlyn Harris. 

Ali Krieger has been moving around since she was born. Her father was a drunk and abusive towards her mother and brother. But when Debbie Krieger had Alexandra, she took her two kids and left Virginia leaving nothing but divorce papers. When Ali was 8 they moved for the second time, From Houston to Washington D.C., again when she was 12 (Chicago), 14 (Colorado Springs), and for the last time(or so Debbie says) to Cocoa Beach, Florida. She loved her mother and brother but the only steady thing Ali has had in her life was soccer. She started playing at the age of 4 like every other kid but she never quit the sport. Over the years she learned to love the game because it never changes. She started to go to training cams when she was 12 and when she was 14 she play for the U-15 National team once before they moved. Ali didn't talk to her mother for a month after but Ali never stopped training no matter where she went. Now at the age of 17, she was starting to get noticed by colleges, but after her last move she realized she would not be able to get onto a club team until that coming summer, and that was still 11 months away. She tried not to blame her mom but she need those off-season stats to get herself into a good college. She just had to hope that the team at Cocoa Beach would be good.

A month away from the start of school marked the beginning of soccer tryouts. She knew she would probably make it but she didn't want to have the rest of the team hate. She eased herself into training, getting the feel of the team, before really showing off. She still stopped to make pointers to the incoming freshmen along the way. She immediately click with the team, against her judgment. Even the senior captain, Shelby, knew that Ali would be a vital part to their team.

By the time the first day of school came around (and their home opener) the team knew they were ready. But walking into the new school that day was like a kick in the face to Ali. People around her were running up to old friends and cliques were reuniting. Ali felt like the progress she had made with the soccer team had vanished the minute she walked in the doors. That was until Shelby tucked the smaller defender under her arm and taking her class list out of her hands.

“ How your first day starting out squirt? Find any new friends to replace us with yet?” Shelby said, squeezing Ali’s neck a little. Ali giggled and shrugged. She was glad to have some of her teammates around, knowing this would have been ten times harder had she known no one coming into that first day. As Ali and Shelby walked down the hall, Ali caught a glimpse of a blond standing at her own locker. Ali could just tell from the back that she was probably drop dead gorgeous. She was right. As Shelby led Ali to her locker, Ali saw the blond's head whip around to look at some guy that had probably said her name. The hallway had been to crowded for her to hear the blonds name but she was completely mesmerized by the blond. From the beautiful surfers tan to the button down with khaki shorts, she was stunning. And Ali could tell from the annoying amount of muscle that the girl had to be an athlete.

“You know, if you stop drooling and go talk to her, you'll realize she's just as hot up close.”

“ I wasn't drooling you dweeb, simply admiring.” Ali giggled and shrugged again, then turned to her locker and put in the combination.

“Shit, shes coming. Think fast.” Shelby whispered before jumping out of sight.

“Nice try Shelbs, I'm not that stupid.” Ali sad starting to turn on her heal.

“I'm not sure anyone thinks you're stupid.” Ali finished turning right into the beautiful blondie. Jumping a little at the sound of the musky, sort of feminine voice, that had made the comment.

“I-um… Hi i'm sorry, you startled me.” Ali tucked her head down as she felt the heat rise up her neck and into her cheeks.

“I am the one who should be sorry for startling you.” The blond gave a small giggle at the end. “ I’m Ashlyn by the way, you must be the new transfer.” Ashlyn stuck out her hand, Ali gingerly took it before shaking it.

“I’m Ali and yes I am the new transfer. Nice to meet you.” Ali gave a small smile and dropped her hand before turning back to her locker.

“Here let me take that for ya.” Ashlyn whips the backpack off the ground and holding for Ali to access it. Ali shyly looked up at Ashlyn and kept organizing her new locker before shutting it and pulling out her schedule. “I can help ya if you want.” Ali nodded and handed the piece of paper to Ashlyn and taking her backpack out of Ashlyn’s hand and slinging it over her own shoulder. “Ah you've got calc first period, I know a couple kids in that class. It’s this way.” Ashlyn lead her through the overly crowded halls and down two more before arriving and a room towards the back of the school. “So this is the math hallway, any math class you take will probably be here. I can come back after this period and show you to your next class if you want?” Ashlyn stuck out the schedule for Ali to take back. 

“Thanks, I’d like that-” before Ali could finish, Ashlyn was whipped around and smothered by another blond that Ali couldn’t see.

Ashlyn push the blond back a little and put some space between the two. “Lydia, I-I thought you weren't gonna come to school today.” Ashlyn felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

“Of course I would come to school, how could I not come and see your beautiful face.” The girl Lydia, Ali had discovered her name was, put both hands on either side of Ashlyns face. Ashlyn shyly look over Lydia's’ hands at Ali who was trying to look away but still wanted to finish her conversation with Ashlyn. Ashlyn tried to pull away from Lydia to turn to Ali but Lydia put her arm through Ashlyn’s and forcefully pulled Ashlyn down the hall. Ashlyn looked over her shoulder and mouthed a “sorry” at the girl and Ali look at her shoes before turning around and heading into calculus. 

Ali could barely concentrate the entire period. Her mind was reeling on weather people in the the class were judging her. She could see the small glances shot her way as she sat in the back of class. She tried hard to ignore them but they were too frequent. She kept trying to keep up with the notes and concentrate on the work being put on the board but and anxiety was going through the roof. It was possibly the longest 45 minutes of her life. When the bell finally rang, Ali shot out of her seat and smashed her binder into her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and shot out the door. She didn’t make it halfway down the hallway before Shelby was pulling her arm and directing her to the side of the hall. 

“Al slow down, what happened?” Shelby could catch the smaller girl's attention, finally Shelby grabbed Ali’s face and pulled it to center. “What happened?”

“I don’t know I guess, I kept getting weird looks the entire time. Is there something on my face? People wouldn’t stop staring.” Ali look down at hands as she played with her fingers.

“Oh, Ali. No, there's nothing on your face. It’s Ashlyn. Word gets around the school quick and the fact that Ashlyn decided to talk to you instead of her girlfriend on the first day kinda raised question. Don’t take it personally, everyone is obsessed with Ashlyn and any drama that might involve her.” Shelby rolled her eyes.

“Why, what’s so important about her?” 

“Probably the title of starting running back and the fact that I’ll most likely break some school records this year.” Ali turned to see a smug looking Ashlyn walking up behind her.

“I don't even know how you get a helmet on that big head of yours.” Shelby said over Ali.

“Don’t act like you don’t care Shelbs, I know you’re secretly in love with me.” Ashlyn sized up a little and Shelby just rolled her eyes before starting to walk away.

“Oh and Al, don’t take it personally.” And with that Shelby was off to her next class. Ali quickly turned on her heel and backhanded Ashlyn’s arm.

“Hey what was that for?” Ashlyn cover the spot that Ali had hit.

“For making me look stupid in front of the whole school. I kept getting looks during calc because you picked me over you girlfriend this morning.”

“Hey, in my defence she told me she wasn’t coming to school today.” Ashlyn raised her hand in defence. Ali rolled her eyes and handed over schedule. “Nice, we have the next class together.” Ashlyn smiled down at the smaller brunette before they started walking down another series of halls to another room. The doorway was covered in different german words and phrases and Ali knew she was in the right spot. Ali had been taking german sense they offered it in middle school at her last couple schools, so when she saw it was offered at Cocoa Beach, she jumped at the opportunity. She followed Ashlyn in and headed towards the back when Ashlyn yanked her towards the middle and pushed her into a seat. Ali hated being at the center of attention but she felt comfortable around Ashlyn, safe even. Ashlyn high fived a couple guys that came in and Ali got to experience of Ashlyn in full jock mode. It kind of got on Ali’s nerves but she had to remind herself that Ashlyn was a football player. Ali turned and pulled a notebook out of her backpack. She opened it up and started to take notes as Ashlyn was turned to the side talking to her teammates. Eventually they got yelled at and Ali shook her head and gave a small smile when Ashlyn nudged her. They finished up notes and had a few minutes before the bell, Ashlyn turn to Ali.

“Hey a group of us always go down to the diner in town after our football practice, you wanna come?”

“Can’t, the home opener is tonight for soccer.” Ali started to pack her stuff into her backpack, avoiding eye contact.

“Really? What time, I’ll bring some of the guys to the game to cheer you on.” Ashlyn said completely turn in her seat towards Ali, ignoring the guys around her. Ali just shrugged, she wasn’t even sure she was going to started and didn’t and to look bad in front of Ashlyn and a bunch of football players if she didn’t play. She was already embarrassed enough today.

“You should probably go hang with your friends. I think you’ve already cause enough drama today, don’t you think?” Ali stood and shrugged her backpack on her shoulders before turning her back to talk to one of her teammates, leaving Ashlyn stunned in her seat. 

Ashlyn has never been one to be told what to do, she has always done what she wanted and no one ever says anything. It’s not like she is one to get herself into trouble but she doesn't really have the parental figures to give her responsibilities or punishment. Her parents work most of the time and are never really home. Her brother moved off to college a year ago so there was barely anyone in the house other than a cleaner once a week. Ashlyn, being a standard teenager, uses the house for parties after football games or dances. She’s never had direction in her life. So when Ali told her not to come it struck Ashlyn. For once, someone wasn’t fawning over her attention. Ashlyn was determined to change that. 

By the time Ashlyn had made it out the classroom, Ali was already gone. She sighed and head to her locker. Ashlyn knew that she had messed but why did it matter so to her, she has only known this girl for three hours. Ashlyn tried to shake it off as she saw Lydia fly down the hall towards her. Ashlyn rolled her eyes and shook her head a little as Lydia landed next to her locker.

“Sooo, I was thinking we could skip going to the diner and go back to your place.” Lydia gave a sideways, seductive smile but Ashlyn really wasn’t in the mood.

“I've already got plans Lyd, maybe another time.” Ashlyn shoved more binders into her backpack.

“What do you mean? You were all over me yesterday after I got back from cheer! What’s wrong with you today?” Ashlyn could hear the annoyance coming from Lydia's’ tone. Ashlyn was annoyed too, she just kept going back to what Ali said. Why was it affecting her so much.

“Yeah Lyd, some of the guys are going to the girls soccer home opener. I was planning on going.” Ashlyn slung her backpack over her shoulder and finally turned to face Lydia.

“What has been going on with you lately, you’re all moody and distant. Are you cheating on me? Cause you know I don’t put up with that shit.” Lydia crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one side.

“No, i'm not cheating on you. I just wanna do something that doesn’t involve you for once.” Ashlyn brushed past her and headed down the hall.

“We aren't done talking about this!” Ashlyn heard from over her shoulder. Ashlyn just rolled her eyes and continued on. She knew Lydia was just mad that she could brag about sex to her friends when they didn’t show up at the diner that afternoon. That’s all Lydia ever wanted was attention. She loved being Ashlyn’s arm-candy and being popular, god forbid she just be another cheerleader. Ashlyn hate being in a relationship with her deep down but she loved the fact that Lydia paid attention to her. That’s all Ashlyn really wanted, attention and affection from someone in a romantic way. Was Ashlyn really just being used, hell yeah but she wasn’t going to stop it. Her life was already lonely enough. 

Ashlyn headed into her next class and immediately headed to the back, but was surprised to find a small brunette already their. Ashlyn stopped dead in her tracks and stared for a little before registering that Ali was scowling back at her. She lowered her head and went to find another seat.

“You can sit here, ya know?” Ashlyn heard from behind her.

“I thought you didn’t want me around you anymore?” Ashlyn turned and shoved her hands into the pockets of her khaki shorts.

“Well, I figured that I might have come off a little strong earlier when you were just trying to be nice.” Ali said, sitting straighter in her seat. “Come on, just sit.” Ashlyn hesitantly gave a look at the seat before walking over and sitting down. “I heard what you said to your girlfriend, Lydia bright?” 

“Yeah Lydia. Wait you heard that?” 

“Yeah I got lost and wound up down that hall. You know you don’t have to be so mean to her, she just wanted sex.” 

“Yeah but that’s all she wants, that and the popular status that follows me around.”

“Do I hear a jock complaining about their popular status? Wow, revolutionary!” Ali giggled a little as Ashlyn shook her head and looked into her lap.

“ Yes, I don’t absolutely love being the center of attention. I just love playing football and scoring touchdowns. I love the team and the family that we have created over the last couple years. So no, popularity is what I live for.” Ashlyn let out a puff of air and leaned back in her seat. She hated when people judged her and having Ali judge her makes her just that much more frustrated.

Ali just nodded her head and turned her attention to the teacher. Ali felt guilty for reacting the way she did, the nerves from her first day and from her first game were making her squeamish. Ali was silent the rest of their class and didn’t say much the rest of the day. She saw Ashlyn a couple times but was too embarrassed to say anything and kept her head down. She took her time in getting ready for the game that night. She went over the game plan in her head. She arrived at the stadium an hour and a half early. And saw black jeep already in the parking lot. Thinking it was maintenance, she preceded into the stadium and onto the field. As she crossed over the track she noticed another body running around the track. She knew football had ended a little while back so she wasn’t quite sure who it was until they came closer and she could see the blond pony tail waving behind them. Ali immediately bowed her head and kept walking onto the field. She walked to the middle and sat down onto the “CB”. She tried to not pay attention to the blond running as she pulled out her cleats out and put them on. As per usual pre-game routine, Ali put a piece of tape around her left wrist and wrote “D.K.” on the inside of her wrist. She then put on her pre-game playlist off her phone and laid back on the field. She closed her eyes and just listened to the playlist change from song to song untill she felt a slight movement from beside her. Ali quickly opened her eyes and looked at who had landed beside her. 

“I-” Ali started.

“Shhhhh” Ashlyn raised a finger to her lips and waited till she knew Ali was laying back on the turf before releasing her hand to rest back on the turf beside her. Ali felt completely at rest in those moments, she felt so calm and it felt… Ali didn’t quite know the right word at first but as she layed on the turf, she felt fingers slip into her palm and in that moment she knew the word. Safe. Ali has never used that word in her life unless she was talking about soccer and it kinda scared her to death. They both laid there silently as the songs continued. She was suddenly shook out of her daze by the sound of her alarm and Ali shot to her feet. She quickly started to put her things in her bag as Ashlyn picked up Ali’s phone and turned off the alarm before holding it out for Ali. She gave a small thanks and continued to avoided eye contact with Ashlyn till Ashlyn tucked a finger under her chin to lift her eyes up to look into Ashlyn’s. “Good luck tonight, I’ll be watching.” Ashlyn released Ali’s chin and let her go to jog off to the home locker room. Ashlyn followed Ali with her eyes as the other swung around the stands, into the locker room. Ashlyn looked over her shoulder and her stuff on the other side of the pitch and slowly walked over, leaving a slight smile on her face. 

As Ashlyn drove home to get ready for that nights’ game, she thought of the events that had happened on the field. She didn’t have a reason behind why she went over and laid with Ali on the turf. She had seen Ali venture into the stadium a couple minutes before Ali had spotted her. Once she had seen Ali lay down, she let herself cool down from her run and settle down before walking over to Ali. She saw the memento written on the tape on Ali’s wrist but decided against asking her about it. As she laid down next to Ali, she knew Ali felt her lay down. She quickly got settled and shushed Ali when she tried to talk. They laid their for awhile until Ashlyn got the courage to slide her hand into Ali’s. Ashlyn smiled at the moment as she arrived at her house. She pulled her car into the garage and looked around for her parents’ cars but had no hope which was justified when she saw none other than her motorcycle in the corner. Ashlyn sighed and dropped the smile from her face. She got out of her car and grabbed her gear and her backpack out of the back before walking into her house. She dropped her stuff by the door and jogged up the stairs to her room. She turned on the radio and started to grab some spirit wear out of drawers. With having teal, purple, and black as your school colors it was hard to pick which pieces of clothing goes with which. After about 20 minutes of throwing clothes around her room she decided on a pair of grey sweatpants with a teal Cocoa Beach written down one leg, and a black t-shirt with purple “Cocoa Beach Football” written across the chest. As Ashlyn saw the time she stuffed her wallet and keys into her pockets as she left the house.

By the time Ashlyn got there, a bunch of the boys her hanging out on Kyle Sommer’s, the quarterback on the team, tailgate.

“There she is!” Kyle yelled as Ashlyn ventured over. She shook her head as Kyle raised his mountain dew at her.

“Yeah, yeah. I lost track of time.”

“Sure you did, you just wanted to look good for your new fling.” Kyle raise an eyebrow at her and some of the boys oohed at her.

“How bout you mind your own business, hmm?” Ashlyn patted his leg as she walked towards the stadium. Kyle rolled his eyes and hopped off the tailgate and shutting it before jogging up beside her.

“What is going on between you and the new girl? You’ve only known her for what, a day and you’re already ignoring Lydia.”

“I don’t know Kyle, she’s different and… I don’t know. I just want to know more about her. Is that so bad?” Ashlyn looked toward Kyle looking for advice.

“No I guess not, but it’s gonna piss Lydia off and you know it.”

“Yeah but we both know that Lydia is only in this relationship for sex and popularity.”

“True. I don’t know Ash, do what you think is right. Give it a little time before you break anything off. For all you know, you and Ali could come to hate each other.” Ashlyn nodded at the advice and took a mental note. They filled in a good portion of the student section with the mass text Ashlyn had sent out. She was particular not to send it to any of the cheerleaders or Lydia at all. She just wanted to see a soccer game with the guys without drama. And she did just that. She watched as the team took the field and was not surprised at all when Ali takes the field with them and settles into the back line. She sees Ali look into the student section and settles her eyes on Ashlyn. Ashlyn gives her a nod and smiles wide at her. Ali smiles back with a slight blush that she hopped Ashlyn couldn’t see. Ali looks towards the center wait for the ref to start the game. She jumped up and down to get her body going. The student section goes crazy as they announce the starting line up, adding to the intense atmosphere as the game started. The Cocoa Beach Titans quickly set a good pace and get into the game. They made quick plays and cuts in but everything felt off. They just couldn't get a good feel for it. Finally, the coach called a timeout and called everyone to the side lines. He made a switch in the back and moved Ali upfront. Ali was stunned to say the least. She had been a defender all her life and now her new coach, in a new town, on a new team, was putting her into an attacking position. Her coach gave her some words of encouragement and Shelby patted her on the back as they took the field. She heard a “Yeah Krieger!” over her shoulder and smiled as she recognized her brother's voice. Her brother had graduated high school a year before and was now studying at the University of Florida. She turned slightly while jogging and waved up in the direction that she had heard the yell. She also spotted Ashlyn searching the stands for the source of the support that Ali had gotten. Ali made a mental note to introduce the two after the game and laughed to herself at how they would probably get along well. She shook her head and she eased up a bit heading to the circle. She stood on the line and took off up field as the whistle was blown.

Chances were made by both teams but none were successful till the 76th minute as Shelby made a cross into the box and Ali felt her instincts set in and her head made contact perfectly with the ball. She watched in awe as the ball hit the back of the net and she was then piled with teammates. She felt herself self smile wider the she had in months. Eventually her teammates got up and Shelby slid an arm over shoulders. 

“I knew you could do it.” Shelby whispered and Ali just smiled wide as they jogged together back to the circle. The rest of the game went quickly and when the final whistle was blown the team jumped Ali. The gave her “good jobs” and “nice goal” and Ali loved it. Finally, they settled down and gathered for a small team meeting with their coach before getting their stuff and walking to their family members. Ali knew her mom was working late but quickly found her brother and wrapped him in a hug. 

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Ali whispered as she held Kyle close.

“Wouldn't miss it for the world. You played great!” he said before releasing her. “You look great.” He hugged her again and spotted a tall blond hanging out, eyeing them cautiously. “Wanna explain the blond that practically eye fucking you?” Ali smacked his arm and turned around to find the blond.

“Ashlyn!” Ali called out and waved the girl over. Ashlyn jogged over and settled next to Ali. “Ashlyn, this is my brother Kyle. Kyle this is Ashlyn, she helped me out finding my classes today.” Ali patted Ashlyn’s arm.

“Nice to meet you, if I hadn’t just met this girl today I’d say I’ve heard a lot about you.” Ashlyn says sticking out a hand for Kyle to shake.

“Same goes to you! Can’t believe this one snached someone already!” 

“Kyle we are just friends.” Ali said rolling her eye at her brother.

Ashlyn laughed with Kyle as Ali crossed her arms.

“Hey, what do mean? I thought we had something.” Ashlyn sarcastically put her hand over her chest defensively. Ashlyn and Kylie laughed as Ali hit her arm again. 

“I hate both of you, I knew you too would get along well.” Ali laughed with them. Shaking her head slightly. “ Well if you two wanna wait here, I’m gonna go get changed and then we could got get something to eat?” 

“Food? Always as long as you’re buying Al.” Kyle said as Ali started walking toward the locker room. She laughed, always scamming his way out of buying.

Ali quickly changed into a practice shirt and some jeans before joining the other two. They decided on the diner cause it was one of few places still open this late. Kyle rode with Ali and Ashlyn followed in her jeep. They got their and picked a small booth in the corner and talked for about an hour before Ali started yawning.

“We should probably get you home, you played hard today.” Ashlyn said with a soft voice.

“Yeah, kiddo. Mom will be mad if you’re not home soon.” Kyle slid out of the booth and pulled Ali out with him. Hey both went separate ways but Ashlyn stayed in her car, waiting to make sure the other two got out okay. Lucky for Ali and Kyle, Ali’s 2009 Ford decided to die. Ashlyn gave a sad smile, she got out and walked over to Ali and Kyle.

“Hop in my jeep and I’ll give you guy a ride to your house.” Ashlyn opened the door for Ali.

“I actually have to get back to my car, I have a class pretty early tomorrow.” Kyle gave an apologetic look to Ali.

“ Alrighty.” Ashlyn led them over to her jeep and opened the passenger side door. Kyle hopped right in.

“What a gentleman. Why can’t I find me a man like her?” Ali giggle and climbed in the back. Ashlyn laughed and ran around to the other side and got into her jeep. She took Kyle back to the stadium. Both Kyle and Ali got out and hugged for a while. Ashlyn felt for the girl as she watched Kyle wipe tears from Ali’s face. Ashlyns’ own brother had moved to California as soon as he had gotten the chance and she hadn’t seen him in two years. Ashlyn was lost in thought and jumped when she heard the side door open. Ali wiped the last of the tears from her eyes.

“Sorry.” Ali whispered and tried to hide her face but Ashlyn reached over the centre console and grabbed Ali’s hand for the second time that day.

“You have no reason to be sorry. He’s your best friend and he’s leaving again for who knows how long.” Ali just nodded and look into her lap. They drove the Ali’s home in silence except for the small direction's Ali gave. Once they pulled into Ali’s driveway, Ali turned to thank Ashlyn as Ashlyn gave a small yawn, trying to hide her exhaustion.

“Thanks a lot Ashlyn. For this and for coming to my game. I know I was a bitch to you earlier today and I’m kinda still embarrassed.”

“Hey, no you are fine. You were nervous and jittery about the whole day. You need to stop apologizing for the small things. Anyways, I’ll be here at like 6:50 tomorrow morning.”

“What?” Ali said, completely confused.

“Well you don’t have a car right now and I do.”

“Oh, I- you don’t have to do that. I could probably just walk.” Ali tried to counter. Ashlyn had already done so much for the other girl.

“Nope. 6:50 tomorrow morning. I’ll have donuts and coffee waiting for ya.” Ashlyn gave her a warm smile. Ali smiled softly back.

“Thank you, Ashlyn.” Ali said before getting out and grabbing her soccer bag out the back. She smiled at Ashlyn again before sighing and entering her own empty house with a warm feeling for the days ahead.


	2. Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new complication in Ashlyn's love life?

At exactly 6:50 the next morning, Ashlyn was at Ali’s door with a cup of coffee in one hand and a half dozen donuts in the other. Ashlyn pressed the doorbell with her coffee hand and wait as she heard rustling from behind the door. The door swung open and Ashlyn was met with a beautiful smile.

“Hi.” Ali tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and gave Ashlyn a shy smile. 

“Good morning! I got bunch of different donuts cause I didn’t know what you liked. I also just got you two creemers and two sugars.” Ashlyn offered a bright smile and pushed the cup of coffee forward. Ali gladly took and and grabbed her backpack off the ground by her door. She muttered a small thanks and took a sip, relaxing at the warm liquid. Ali locker her front door and followed the path to Ashlyn’s car where Ashlyn was waiting with the passenger door open for her. Ali gave another smile before hopping in the Jeep. Ashlyn ran around and got into her side, she started her car. They drove in relative silence other than the sound of Ashlyn singing to the radio and Ali laughing to Ashlyn’s ridiculous antics. Once they arrived at the school Ashlyn put a hand on Ali’s forearm as she tried to get out. “I made something for you… I figured it might help with finding classes stuff.” Ashlyn turned around in her seat to pull out a piece of paper she had tucked between two binders. She set the paper onto Ali’s lap and blush a little when she saw Ali’s mouth open a bit in awe.

“I- I don’t… Ashlyn this is incredible. I didn’t know you were good at art.”

“Well we don’t know too much about each other.” Ashlyn gave a small laugh as she watched Ali run her fingers over the paper. Ashlyn had sketched up a map of the school for Ali, adding little doodles and side notes along the halls and in certain rooms. “Now you won’t get lost.” Ashlyn smiled wide, sorta prideful. She never really showed anyone her art but she had started it the day before after their first class together. They got out of the jeep and walked into the school shoulder to shoulder, only going their separate ways when they needed to go to their own lockers. Ali headed to calculus and Ashlyn to statistics. They saw each other in the class they had together and Ashlyn was standing at Ali’s locker when the final bell rang for the day. Ashlyn gave Ali her signature smile and dropped it when she she saw Lydia skipping down the hall.

“Ready for our date?” Lydia pressed herself close, making sure to put herself between Ali and Ashlyn. 

“Yeah Lyd, it’ll be fun.” Ashlyn put on a smile and turned Lydia to look over her shoulder. Ali was gone. She sighed and looked around for the smaller soccer player but she was nowhere in sight. Lydia wrapped her arm around Ashlyns biceps and directed the out of the school. Once at Ashlyns jeep, Lydia pressed Ashlyn into her jeep and her lips to Ashlyn’s. They stayed there and made out until Ashlyn pushed her back. “I’ll pick you up at five.”

“Can we go somewhere nice.” Lydia gave a little plea.

“Um- yeah, sure Lyd.” Ashlyn watched her walk away in surprise. Normal date nights consisted of sex and a movie. They had only gone on maybe 4 dates since freshmen year and all of them were because Ashlyn wanted to go on a normal date. Ashlyn tried to wrap her mind around what had just happened while she drove home.

 

Ali had walked to the stadium after Ashlyn had gotten whipped away by Lydia. She knew football practice would start in a half hour so she wanted to get in as much practice as she could. Her own practice started at 5 but she had nothing better to do. If she wen’t hold she would probably have gone for a run, which she will probably still do once football practice starts, or she would kick her soccer ball against the house. So instead she decided to head to the stadium and do footwork. She must have lost track of time because after doing drill after drill, she heard a deep male voice asking her to get off the field. She quickly shoved her equipment into her bag and jogged over to the bleachers. She sat down a few rows up as the football players started their warm-up. Ali was taking off her practice cleats and she saw Ashlyn take the field late. She watched as Ashlyn pulled a brace over her pants and onto her knee. Ali made a mental note to ask Ashlyn about the brace before putting her cleats into her bag and heading to her car. Ali drove home and put on her running shoes and put her headphones in and started her run. 

 

Ashlyn on the other hand practiced hard and felt it as her knee cramped a couple times but she continued to push. By 4:30, Ashlyn was exhausted but was still excited for the her date with Lydia. She rushed home and took a shower and got dressed. She texted Lydia that she would be a little late. She quickly got dressed and left her house by 5:18. She pulled into Lydia’s driveway five minutes later and jogged up the front stairs and rang the doorbell. She wait a little but never got an answer. She rang it two more time before deciding to enter the house. 

Once inside, Ashlyn could already hear music blaring from a back room.

“Lydia, you here?” Ashlyn yelled but heard no answer. Ashlyn ventured towards the sound and turn the final corner into Lydia’s room to find her settled on top of one of the sophomore basketball player. “Wha-”

“Ashlyn!” Lydia race to get off of the boy.

“How long?” Ashlyn asked. Her voice low and filled with anger.

“I- Ashlyn I…”

“How long Lydia?”

“About a year.” Lydia said small. “Look you’ve been-” Before Lydia could finish her sentence, Ashlyn was on her way out of the house. Ashlyn wasn’t surprised per say but she was disappointed in herself. She was disappointed that she had leaned on Lydia and trusted her. Ashlyn hopped in her jeep and drove. She wasn’t sure where she was going but she had to get away. She didn’t even realize where she was until she put it in park. She climbed out and walked down the pathway while she watched the sun start to set. She sat down on the soft sands and wrapped her arms around her knees, listening to waves crash against the shore. When the sun had completely set, she laid back and close her eyes. For the first time in years she felt at rest lying on her favorite beach in Florida.

At 6:50 the next morning, Ali stood by her door wait for a black jeep to pull in. 2o minutes later and she was still waiting. Knowing she would probably be late if she waited any longer, Ali started to walk to school. Ali barely got to school before the warning bell rang. She saw a heard of the football team loitering in front of Ashlyn’s locker but there was no Ashlyn. They were all joking around so Ali thought maybe she was already at her own class or was home sick. Ali brushed it off and continued through her day. Though when she passed by Ashlyn’s locker at the end of the day, she spotted a nervous Lydia standing there searching the crowds for Ashlyn. Ali shook her head and opened her locker.

“They broke up cause Ashlyn caught Lydia cheating.” Shelby snuck up beside Ali and reset hr shoulder on the locker next to hers. “Just in you wanted an update on your crush.” Ali rolled her eyes and put another binder in her bag.

“I’m not crushing, I didn’t even notice” Ali lied, trying to fool herself and Shelby.

“Come on, admit you have a crush on the hot football star.”

“Shelbs, it’s day three. I don’t even know her.” Ali and Shelby walk out of the school side by side, pushing doors open along the way.

“You can still have a crush, Al. It’s not like it’s against the law.”

“Again, I don’t even know her.” 

“But you want to.” Shelby raised an eyebrow at Ali.

“Sure but it’ll never happen. She’ll probably get bored of me and move onto another fling soon enough. I’m not too worried about it.” Ali turned and started to walk away from the school. In the month and a half Shelby had known Ali, she had learned two things. 

Don’t try and fight her, Ali may be small by she is as tough as bricks.  
Ali didn’t like to get personal, she didn’t trust easily and didn’t let anyone in unless proven their worth

Shelby didn’t blame Ali for the last one. Shelby had never moved a day in her life. She grew up in the same home as her two older siblings and has never even left the state. But Shelby knew that when you do move, you lose connections you had at previous places. So if Ali didn’t want to open up to people in fear of losing them if she moved again, who was Shelby or anyone else to judge. Shelby didn’t push the issue any further. 

 

Ashlyn had woken up at 12:40 and decided it wasn’t even worth going to school. She ran home and grabbed her penny board and her surf board and spent the day alternating between the two all day. At one point she decided to go into Cocoa Beach. She knew school had just let out and wasn’t surprised when she heard honks every once and awhile. But what surprised her was the girl walking down the sidewalk as she passed by. She looked over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of the girl's face and was too distracted by the girl to notice the fact that she was curving towards the road. At the last second, Ashlyn looked back and watched as her board caught the curb and launched her into the road. She stuck out her hands and braced for impacted. It wasn't as bad as she had expected but she could still feel where her face and arms had hit the asphalt. She groaned and rolled onto her stomach grabbing her forearm as she felt it start to bleed. She stayed there for a second before someone put a hand on her shoulder and rolled her off her knees and onto her back.

“I know you’re gonna a be a baby about this but you gotta let me see that cut. And we need to move you out of the street, your teammates would kill me if i let you get hit by a car.” Ashlyn finally opened her eyes when she felt her back hit the pavement. When her eyes met the eyes of her rescuer, she felt like she was looking into a ocean of brown. She was dazed until Ali picked a rather large piece of asphalt out of Ashlyn’s arm. Ashlyn yelped and looked down at the work Ali was doing on her arm. Ali picked as much asphalt out of Ashlyn’s arm as she could before standing and helping Ashlyn up with her. “Come on, I’ll actually clean that up when we get back to my place.” Ali grabbed Ashlyn’s board and started the rest of the walk back the her house. Ashlyn trail behind with a hand on the scratched up forearm. 

Once they were back at Ali’s place, Ali told ashlyn just to take a seat on the couch while she grabbed supplies.

“So why weren't you at school today?” Ali didn’t want to implicate that she already knew what happened between her and Lydia. She wanted to give Ashlyn the option of telling he first.

“I needed a day off.” Ashlyn said in a near whisper. Ashlyn just stared down at her hands as Ali came back into the room with a bowl and all of her supplies. She pulled the coffee table close to Ashlyn and sat on the edge. Ali immediately got to work, pouring peroxide over the cut and into the bowl. She then took rubbing alcohol and poured a little onto gauze, gently swiping over Ashlyns cuts. When heard Ashlyn hiss at the touch, she retracted her hands and gave a small apology. Ashlyn shook her head and Ali took this a hit to keep working and so she did. Ali cleaned each individual cut, paying special attention to spots that were deeper to make sure they wouldn’t get infected. When Ali was done, she wrapped he arm in a gauze wrap with a pad covering the cut-up area. Ashlyn just sat there looking at the aarm Ali was working on the entire time. Even after Ali was done and was in another room cleaning up, Ashlyn kept her eyes trained on the ground. Ashlyn felt a whirlwind of emotion. From feeling guilty for not picking Ali up in the morning to embarrassment because of the Lydia incident, Ashlyn just wanted to cry. Ashlyn at the same time didn’t want to look like a wimp in front Ali. So when Ali sat next to her on the couch, Ashlyn never moved her gaze.

“Ashlyn, you need to say something because I’m worried about you.” Ali didn’t get a response so she just sat there. Twenty minutes later Ali decided to get ready for soccer and Ashlyn was still sitting there when Ali came back out. “I have to go to practice. I don’t care if you stay, there is food in the fridge so help yourself. I have to go though so please be careful in you decide to go back out, it's supposed to rain soon.” And with that Ali walked out, shutting the door behind her. 

By the time practice ended, the rain was coming down in sheets. Ali could barely see two feet in front of her as she walk the 20 minutes home. She turned into her driveway and was surprised to see a black Jeep parked there. She walked in the house and threw her soccer bag in the laundry room before making her way to the living room. She saw that Ashlyn was no longer in her living room and started looking in other rooms, that was until she heard something drop in her kitchen. When Ali turned the corner to peek in, she was taken back by the full course meal laid out on the counter. Ali slowly walked the rest of the way into the room.

“I-I, I don’t even know what to say.” 

“Well, I felt bad for the way I acted earlier and you took care of me. I was cold and you still cleaned me up. So this is my thank you.” Ashlyn said gesturing to the food. “I hope your mom’s not going to be mad that I used up some of her supplies.”

“Don’t even worry about it, she isn’t home enough to notice.” Aali rolled the eyes of the thought. And went to grab a plate from the cupboard. She grabbed two plates, handing one to Ashlyn, and started dishing out food. After setting her food down on the coffee table, she ventured back into the kitchen to grab herself and Ashlyn something to drink. By the time Ali came back, Ashlyn had settled on some random episode of friends that was airing on TV. They sat back and enjoyed their food and ended up closer together then they started but neither one minded. As the time got later, Ali got more tired. At first she tried to hold her head up as she dozed but eventually laid her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder and closed her eyes. She knew she shouldn’t fall asleep but it was too late and she was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments and kudos. All mistakes are mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment below and all mistakes are mine!!


End file.
